


Smiles and Threats

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hadestown AU, Logan is the equivalent of, M/M, Patton can be scary, Patton is a Badass, Patton is protective of his humans, bonus part, but he'll never hurt Logan, kick his asss babe I got your flower, not complaining just curious, why does logan get gayer every part I write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: It is difficult to make Patton really furious about something. It takes a lot more of bravery, cruelty, and sheer foolishness than even Logan could pretend to have. He thinks he has only seen his husband like that once. It was enough to make him decided to never, ever, cross Patton like that.It was Deceit's fault. Of course it was. Patton's father, god of agriculture, had always had a certain talent to get on his nerves that no one else could ever get close to imitate.





	Smiles and Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting two days in a roll? More likely than you think!
> 
> This is basically a bonus that happens some time after It Was a Garden First and a long, long time (think maybe a few hundreds of years) before Not a Tragedy. This is the first and only time Deceit shows up. I don't quite know what to do with him. It's my take on how the famine that happened in the original myth goes on in this verse.
> 
> How Patton doesn't need to make a deal with Deceit in here, he doesn't need to go the surface every year. He does that because he misses the sun and humans. That's why Logan mentioned once that "this is why he doesn't try to stop Patton's trips"- while Patton could stop going to the surface, that would make him unhappy, so Logan mostly tries not to complain.

It is difficult to make Patton really furious about something. It takes a lot more of bravery, cruelty, and sheer foolishness than even Logan could pretend to have. He thinks he has only seen his husband like that once. It was enough to make him decided to never, ever, cross Patton like that.

It was Deceit's fault. Of course it was. Patton's father, god of agriculture, had always had a certain talent to get on his nerves that no one else could ever get close to imitate. First by controlling him so much that Patton had felt the need to visit the Underworld in order to escape (and oh, yes, Logan was glad his husband did it, but it didn't mean he was happy about why that happened) and then by trying to force him to go back.

Logan watched the new massive wave of souls entering the Underworld and thought that Deceit did not know Patton at all.

"That bastard", the deity of spring sneered, watching the show through the glass wall in their room by Logan's side. He didn't even know Patton was capable of sneering- or swearing, for what matters. The more you know. "Trying to make me go back by hurting my humans."

"You won't go back", Logan said, and it was a statement not because it was an order but because he knew Patton enough to know that his husband was more stubborn than a mountain. Try to move him from his place and all you'll get is his feet planting even more firmly on the ground. 

"No", he agreed, still frowning.

"But you won't let him hurt more people."

"No. Not for me. Never for me."

"Then what will you do, love?"

He relished in the way his pet name could make Patton blush as easily as if he kissed him.

"I'll tell you later", the god of spring decided. He sighed, looking more tired than any deity had the right to look, and turned to Logan. "Love me after I do what needs to be done."

It's not a question. Not a command. Logan understood, and nodded, glad for the way Patton's shoulders let go of a bit of their tension when he did it. Of course he will love him. He thinks there's nothing Patton could do to stop Logan from loving him even if he wanted. (The thought should have scared him. Should have scared him when he saw the deity creating life from death's land and didn't mind, when he realized his smile could make Logan agree to anything he asked, anything at all, when he married him and he felt like he could never truly let him go. He should be scared now when Patton's eyes promise death to the deathless. He wasn't.)

"You will be untouched. You and yours", Patton said. There's a myriad of minor gods in the Underworld, most of which Logan haven't talked to for thousands of years and still his husband managed to learn all their names. He hadn't been worried. It was still good to hear that. "You will be safe here."

Logan slowly bowed his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Thank you."

Patton smiled, but it was more like the threatening heat of a dangerous summer, wild fires and destroyed forests and certain death, than his usual sunshine.

 

"You're truly an idiot, Father, if you think that what you did will work."

Deceit turns around quickly. He hadn't expected to hear that voice, not really. And yet there was Patton, unmoving in the middle of the divine field that provided the gods' aliment, as if he were still a young deity learning about his duty. It seems fitting that they would meet here among the blossoming future ingredients of ambrosia and nectar.

"And yet here you are."

"As a warning", Patton said, and Deceit snorted. 

"You were always too soft, Persephone."

"Maybe you're just blind, Demeter", Patton retorted, his expression going colder and colder with the mention of the name most gods have already forgotten. It had been eons since they had replaced the old gods, who had been tired and forgotten and eager to put the responsability of an entire world in new shoulders, and most had stopped using their names for the ones that had their places now. But Deceit had always been old-fashioned. (No, not exactly. He just knew Patton didn't like that name. So he used it. Being old-fashioned or not didn't really matter for him.) "The snake scales can't be good for your eyes. Or maybe you're even more foolish than I thought."

"What could you do?", Deceit smiled. It was cold and smug and Pattpn hated, hated how it made him feel small, how it made him feel useless, unable to do anything at all. But he was the king of the Underworld now too. God of the spring, yes, but god of changes, god of new faces and duplicity. He's the summer sun and he's the spring's flowers, but he's the snow and autumn leaves and the certain death of going out in the colder season without taking the necessary precautions. Deceit had taken none. "Make all of my flowers wilt? You'll have to come back for real if you want me to stop starving your precious humans."

"No", Patton said. And ah, there it was, the promise in his eyes that Deceit hadn't seen before and that now made him shiver in fear he hadn't expected to feel. Blind, indeed. "I just need to make you fear me more than you want to control me. I just need to be a threat. And that, Father..."

The god of spring (of summer, of autumn, of winter, of freezing temperatures and certain death and a serpent in the beautifully green grass) waved his hand, and all the plants- all of the ingredients that the gods needed to not feel hungry and weak for an eternity of pain wilted and rotted until only the sun's heat was able to set them on fire. The flames did not touch either of the gods. They didn't need to.

Deceit stepped back so fast that he tripped and fell on the ground, his mind full of terror and shock that Patton, naive and kind Patton, would do something like this. He gaped. How could he? How could he doom his own kind to this, how-His son gave him a smile that was too similar to his own to bring him any comfort. 

"That is easy", Patton finished his phrase with a lazy gesture and a smile still in his face.

"I- you- what?"

"God of seasons. I have some control over weather and plants that not even you can stop, dear Father", he said. "I'm stronger now. Stronger than ever."

'Now that I'm also a god of the Underworld', it's what he didn't say, what he didn't need to. Complimentary powers are more powerful than most can understand. Deceit is not 'most'.

"Your beloved pet will also suffer", he snapped.

Patton analysed him for a second, two, before throwing his head back and laughing outloud. As if he couldn't believe Deceit's stupidity. "Do you believe me reckless enough to risk my husband's wellbeing? Or weak enough to not be able to take care of him and his while you starve here and think about all of your mistakes- that might take a while- as if I would ever do anything to hurt him?"

Deceit looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. Patton didn't need to ask to know that his father didn't ever think he would rebel like this, or have the means and the temper to do something this threatening.

(Rather foolish of him, really, everything considered.)

"Give them food. Give them what they need to survive and live well", Patton said, friendly enough voice but even Deceit isn't stupid enough to not notice this is not a request. 

The deity of seasons turned around and disappeared back to his husband's side.

The new crops grew in one day. The humans thought it was a miracle. 

They had no idea.

(For thousands of years after that, no mortal dared to say Patton's name outloud. Logan thought it was quite understandable.)


End file.
